The present invention relates generally to the field of relational database management systems, and more particularly to optimizing query plans for large payload columns.
In modern relational databases such as IBM® DB2®, encoding and optimization techniques are applied to ensure performance. On-the-fly encoding is a technique and other encoding techniques that take place during the query processing may require a large amount of memory. Memory usage is estimated at the time of compiling the query by an optimizer. For large payload columns, database users and developers continue to face challenges when predicting how much memory an on-the-fly encoding technique will require.